deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Tusken Raiders vs Indominus Rex
TUSKEN RAIDERS VS INDOMINUS REX The Desert Stalkers vs the Mutated Dino-hybrid WHO IS DEADLIEST? BIOS 1. TUSKEN RAIDERS “Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters." — Cliegg Lars The 'Tusken Raiders', or also alternatively known as the Sand People, or just siply Tuskens, are a culture of primitive, nomadic sentients, native to the planet Tatooine. They're often regarded as hostile forces to local settlers. The term Sand People were given to them due to their existence in the desert. The name Tusken Raiders was acquired much later on. Although the Tuskens do look like humans, they're not human at all. The Tuskens are divided into clans and small tribes across the planet, and sometimes, they perform raids on settler areas. They're easily recognized by others through their goggles, distinct clothing, and of course, their iconic gaderffii, or more well-known as the gaffi stick. Not just that, they're famous for the fact that they frequently killed a lot of racers near the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace, with their cycler rifles, and deadly precision. The Tuskens are a threat to anyone who tried to disturb them, or claim their territories. 2. Indominus Rex “You made a genetic hybrid. Raised it in captivity. She's seeing all of this for the first time. She doesn't even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves. She is learning where she fits on the food chain, and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out." — Owen Grady Genetically engineered and created by top scientists of Jurassic World, the Indominus Rex was engineered to be the newest attraction for the park. Mashing together T-Rex, Velociraptor, cuttlefish, frog, and a variety of other creatures, the Indominus Rex was successfully created as the first genetic hybrid of Jurassic World. Gifted with unparalled intelligence, the Indominus Rex crafted a plan to escape from her enclosure. Lowering her body temperature and camoflauging with her environment, she kills the team sent to investigate her escape and unleashes her wrath on the world. Indominus Rex starts her rampage in a restricted forrest section of the part, where she nearly kills the nephews of park operations manager Claire Dearing, and attacks her alongside park warden Owen Grady. Afterwards, she kills several Apatosaurus for sport, and breaks into the pterosaurus aviary. Mercenaries are brought in to defeat the Indominus, alongside the park's pack of velociraptors, but this backfires on them when Indominus assumes the position of alpha within the pack of velociraptors. The pack attacks the mercenaries, and arrive into the park's evacuation center. Grady, who'd imprinted on the raptors when they'd hatched, convinces them to fight Indominus with him. The raptors put up a decent fight, but two are killed. Dearling, without other options, unleashes the veteran T-Rex, who weaken the Indominus alongside the lone raptor Blue enough to force her near the park's lagoon- where she is promptly eaten by a Mosasaurus. The Stats X-Factors Training: Tusken Raiders Brutality: Indominus Rex Intelligence: Dead Even (Tusken Raiders know technology, while Indominus can outsmart human opponents) Intimidation: Indominus Rex Experience: Tusken Raiders Ferocity: Indominus Rex Tactics: Indominus Rex Creativity: dead even Physicality: Indominus Rex Strength: Indominus Rex Speed: Indominus Rex Technology: Tusken Raiders Mental Health: Tusken Raiders (Indominus kept in enclosure most of its life, launched a massive killing spree in Jurassic park, killing far more than it needed to eat) This is a collab of MONKEY DOCTOR and GSFB Battle will take place on the Moon of Endor, at a border between a desert and a jungle Voting ends June 8th BATTLE Tusken Raiders: 10x Banthas: 2x Indominus Rex: 1 The chief knew he had sinned against the creator for failing to sacrifice the youth and the droid he captured in the wilderness, running away at the first sight of that old hermit Jedi. He had made appeasement offerings, sacrificing even a Bantha in order to keep divine wrath from him and his tribe. But he knew, deep within his heart, that there was no appeasing the creator. There was no way to appease Yog-Sothoth. In his dreams, he understood this more clearly. He dreamed of many tentacled things rising from the desert, rising from another world’s sea, and many eyed abominations floating down from among the stars. He tried to call out in his dream, to keep unchecked madness from claiming his soul, and as he awoke this morning, he thought he had been spared, that Yog-Sothoth had remembered his good previous service and works, keeping him from judgment. Then he saw the forest. He ordered his men awake, all ten of them. He turned to the Banthas, both of which lazily fed on debris blown from the woods by a series of weak winds. Mounting one of them, he called the others to pull out and load their slugthrowers, to be alert for attack. “Where are we?” Hfkk, his second in command said, mounting the other Bantha and looking to the west, “Are we in Jabba’s reserve?” “No, look at the woods! This is another world!” “...By the gods!” Hfkk said. The others looked around them. “The creator’s wrath is formidable, but if we survive it, he will reward us with paradise!” the chief said, causing the Tuskens to respond with croaks and whines. One of his men turned to the woods, his left eye falling on large game. Pointing, he called to the chief. “There, look at that!” The Tuskens turned, seeing a huge, reptilian creature chewing on a large, multi-legged mammal. As they looked around it, they spotted many more mammals of the same kind, felled by the mighty, bipedal lizard. As they watched, it disemboweled its dead prey, its teeth glistening in the sun. The Chief cheered. “Look, my men! Yog-Sothoth has given us a chance to redeem ourselves!” Chewing, the Indominus Rex turned to them, its eyes focused on the Banthas. “That, my boys, is our sacrifice! That is our offering! By Azathoth, I will not rest until it is dead and over a burning altar! Aim...ready...” The Indominus stopped chewing. It’s eyes narrowed, seeing the man-like beings aiming things at it. I’ve seen that before, its not so primitive mind thought, remembering the men with guns back in the park, back were it lived before the tentacled thing brought him here. Swallowing, it turned, running into the forest. “...Fire!” Ten slugthrowers fired in unison, peppering the sand. Two rounds sunk right into the Indominus’ tail, making the beast shriek. “Its entered the forest! Shall we pursue?” Hffk said, his eyes worried. We have no experience fighting among trees, the chief thought, weighing his options. It was risky, fighting a beast on turf that it was obviously evolved to survive in, but he couldn’t risk failing to appease Yog-Sothoth twice. The deity wouldn’t let his tribe live if he came back with nothing to offer, nothing of high substance. This beast was good magic, he could feel it. Nodding and raising his head, the chief yelled. “Onward! Into the woods!” The men on foot approached, their guns ready. The Banthas walked with calm demeanors, not revealing their nervousness. The chief looked proud, confident as his force entered the forest, ignoring the powerful growls of their prey. “You, Jkk, take five men and go to the left. We’ll stay on ahead. We’ll cover more ground that way. Fire on sight!” The chief said. “Sir?” Jkk said, walking up to him. As he spoke, he kept his voice low, so that others wouldn’t hear. “Should we not divide our forces? I think we’ll be safer together as a unit.” The chief laughed. “This is not a thinking enemy, its a beast! We have hunted bigger things with divided forces before, my lad. Now go, and make your people proud!” His lesser obeyed, taking four men with him into the northern bush. Minutes later, Jkk was still walking, hearing nothing as he and his men pressed onward, now spread widely apart. Suddenly, he thought he heard a yelp, but as he turned, he saw nothing. Raising an eyebrow, he continued on, his trigger finger shaking. He thought he heard three more strange noises around him, but each time he saw nothing, the high forest floor obscuring his view. “What are we doing here, walking around hunting a monster! As if the gods couldn’t have offered us something less formidable?” Talking, Jkk didn’t hear the heavy breathing. “Walking over leaves, twigs, probably going to step on a snake or worse, and all for- Jkk foot hit something hard, almost sharp. Lifting his leg, he was shocked to find a huge claw connected to a larger toe, the same color as the soil. Looking up, he suddenly saw the outline of the beast in front of a huge stone. The outline moved, and as he raised his rifle, shaking wildly, the creature opened its mouth, Jkk’s compatriots falling out of it “What was that?” The chief said, hearing a scream that was cut short . His men stopped, the Banthas sniffing. “Sounded like it came...from the left, sir.” Hffk said, pointing. I should have listened to Jkk, the chief thought. Suddenly, the Banthas hummed, moving their heads left and right. “What is it, huh?” The chief said, patting his Bantha. As the Tuskens scanned the woods, the Banthas bellowed, moving back. “What’s this? Stop! Stop I say!” the chief said, slapping the Bantha’s head with his Gaffi stick. The Bantha didn’t oblige, its eyes wide with fright. “They sense something!” one of the men on foot said. He turned, moving his gun as he heard something approach. The ground shook. “Its on its way! Men, turn there and f- Huge jaws came down on Hffk, snapping his body from his legs. With a gulp, he was gone . As his Bantha turned to fight, the Indominus bit down on its whithers, snapping its spine. The beast fell, dying slowly from shock . As the other Tuskens fired, the other Bantha turned, ramming its head into the Indominus. Suffering broken ribs and several shots through its body, the Indomins fled, roaring with pain. “I think we gave it a mortal wound, sir!” one of the Tuskens said, “We hit him in the head. I think if we just follow- In a rage, the Indominus charged the Tuskens from the side, biting and trampling all on the ground . The chief looked wide-eyed as the beast turned, one of his best men in his chompers. Glaring, the Indominus stopped chewing, the two pieces of the Tusken’s severed body falling to the forest floor. “...No! No, I will not die like this!” The chief said, turning his Bantha around and charging away. As his Bantha picked up speed, he turned with his slugthrower, firing onto the Indominus Rex. The beast followed, but after suffering another head shot and a hit to his right leg, the Indominus turned to the left, limping with pain. The chief smiled, knowing he had secured his escape. “Try to run us down now, foul vermin!” the chief growled, turning back around. Soon, the Bantha broke through the treeline. “Let us ride on, good steed. We must...No!” A patch of forest was to their right, an emerald peninsula in a sea of sand. Within it, the eyes of the Indominus were plainly visible, focused on the fleeing Tusken. It lowered its head, ready for the kill. “Turn! Turn!” The chief said, aiming his slugthrower. The Bantha roared, ready to use its horns. Snarling, the Indominus charged. Time seemed to slow, seconds almost becoming minutes, as the Indominus drew close to the Tusken and Bantha, which likewise charged. As the Tusken fired his slugthrower, piercing the dinosaur’s midsection, both beasts opened their mouths, their teeth massive, formidable. Nearby, bushes shook. “Got you!” The chief said, firing into the Indominus’ chest. The beast snapped, taking the chief up by his leg and flinging him thirty feet away. The Bantha bit one of its arms off as it rammed with enough force to knock the Indominus on its back. The bushes shook again. “Help! Where are my warriors? Where are my men!” the chief said, raising his hand to the air. The Bantha's eyes were wild, saliva pouring down its lips. As the Indominus regained its breath, the Bantha charged again. This time, the Indominus jumped aside, but with a seriously damaged leg and ribcage, he couldn’t capitalize on the maneuver. The Bantha slung its head to the side, missing the dinosaur by less than a foot. As the Indominus roared, the Bantha reared, then came down, shaking the dune as he attempted to butt the Indominus. The dinosaur backed away just in time, landing a few slashes. “Avenge me! Avenge us, my beast!” The two titans rammed, kicked and slashed, turning whirling sands into storms of crimson mud. Eventually, the two paused, breathing deeply as they eyed each other. As the Indominus recovered, now missing both arms, the Bantha turned its slashed face to its master, watching him climb away, his lower body useless. The Bantha had always proved faithful to the chief, often risking its life to save him. Yet he also had grown wary of him, not liking the scent of his idols, the aroma of his tribe’s worship. Too many times it heard the searing cries of beast or sentient being, coated in pitch and sent to the flames. To many times it nearly went made at the scent of the Crawling Chaos, which at times flooded the chief’s camps, drenching all in a darkness filled with echoes and croaks. It had wanted to flee, especially after the chief intensified his war against the interloper species of Tatooine. Looking up, it tried to speak to the Indominus with its eyes, telling the dinosaur that it wanted to fight no more, that it no longer had any loyalty to the Tusken, but if it continued the fight, he would crush the dinosaur underfoot. The Indominus cocked its head, seeming to understand. Silent for several seconds, they both backed away, keeping their eyes locked. The Bantha kept watching till it disappeared over the other side of the dune, then turned and fled. The Indominus turned, shambling with a cracked femur, shattered ribs and profuse bleeding. Its eyes turned onto the chief. “Someone save me! Save me, I beg of you, anyone!” Seeing the shambling lizard approach, the Tusken chief cried out again, crawling manically. Bushes shook. “Is someone there? Yes?” The bushes shook more, then parted. Several Ewoks walked out of the forest, eying the chief. “Yes! Yes, sentient beings! Hurry, take me with you! That beast is slowed by its wounds, but it will be here shortly!” The Ewoks didn’t move, didn’t speak. The Indominus drew closer. “Hey! I know you don’t know my words, but look! Don’t you see what approaches! Come, help me up, and take me back to...” The lead Ewok approached. Looking up at him, the chief shook, seeing its white helmet, resembling a mad twisting of eyes, tentacles... Suddenly, he noticed the flesh hanging from some of their lips. Moving his head to the side, he saw a man, a storm trooper, being burned alive on a ritual pyre, before a statue of an octopus-headed, dragon-winged idol. “Great Yog-Sothoth has brought us an offering! This is our sacrifice, this beast is our sacrificial weapon, and we shall receive untold of treasures! All Hail Yog-Sothoth!” The Ewok Chief said, his hands high in praise. The Ewoks hummed, some lifting bloodied storm trooper helmets. The Tusken Chief screamed in fear, seeing in them the doomed future, the endless horror that awaited him, awaited all who followed the old ones. He tried to deny it, tried to not believe it, but he knew then, there, as the ground shook, that the gods of old led to ruin. Looking up, the chief saw the Indominus pause. Then, as he screamed and pleaded to a god who laughed back, the Indominus lunged Blood sprayed the Ewoks faces. One of them, an adolescent, chuckled. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Battles